


After

by chamaenerion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Dean never had an endgame, not really. When he would hazard a look in to the future it was a vague idea of never ending hunts and apocalyptic scenarios until his time finally ran out for good.





	After

Dean never had an endgame, not really. When he would hazard a look in to the future it was a vague idea of never ending hunts and apocalyptic scenarios until his time finally ran out for good. He imagined Sam would be there right to the very end, and it was some comfort to know that when they finally kicked that bucket they’d be doing it together.

And Cas, he was another constant. Ten years wasn’t much in a life closing in on eight decades, but there he was, in every half thought of Dean’s theoretical future.

A future Dean never thought he would be lucky enough to enjoy... but then he never could have imagined Jack.

Jack saves the world, just like his mom-- just like Cas-- said he would. And he doesn’t just save it once. No, he saves it _permanently_. He locks up Hell and throws away the key, he eradicates monsters until all that’s left are human-made supernatural phenomena.

The world goes quiet. And Dean thinks hesitantly that it seems a little brighter, feels a little more peaceful.

Slowly, in the following days and weeks as his family wanders around the bunker in a bit of a daze, Dean starts to consider a future.

It scares him, when he imagines a house with a porch, his baby parked out on the driveway where all the neighbors can admire her, a bright living room and a pleasant breeze coming through the open windows, and Cas next to him on the couch in a t-shirt and jeans as they sip beers and half-watch TV.

Sammy’s there too, doing something nerdy and academic in the study where they spent a weekend building bookshelves. He imagines his mom coming and going, struck with the travel bug, and their fridge is full of postcards from around the world.

He imagines Jack learning to be young and carefree now that he doesn’t have the weight of two worlds on his shoulders. Dean can almost see enrolling him into a high school, taking him to baseball games on the weekends, going on a road trip to the Grand Canyon over summer vacation.

It’s a dream that seems unattainable, but it’s there in the back of his mind and he’s terrified and his heart has never been so full.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jack says as the five of them are gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast. Dean made pancakes (he imagines frying bacon across from a kitchen window that overlooks a lush green backyard, he imagines cookouts on the patio). “Maybe I should spend some time in Heaven.” Dean’s heart drops into his stomach. “The general word on angel radio is that I should go home.”

Sam and Mary look a little surprised and they make some noncommittal hum noises. And Dean looks at Cas, who is looking at Jack, and Dean knows with his whole being that wherever Jack chooses to go, Cas will follow. He made a promise, after all.

Dean panics, and it comes out as honesty.

“Well those douchebags better update their little black books, ‘cause I thought you were already home,” he says and his heart jumps into his throat.

No one says anything right away, but Jack smiles into his orange juice and Cas is looking at Dean with so much warmth in his eyes that he has to get up from the table and begin washing dishes.

He wants it all so badly he could scream, and taking that first step towards his dreams is probably the hardest thing he’s ever done.

He doesn’t think it would have been possible if Cas hadn’t stayed behind at the table as everyone else moved elsewhere into the bunker.

When Cas finally stands, he says, “He looks up to you,” and he walks over to lean against the counter next to Dean.

Dean shakes his head, puts down the soapy frying pan. “He looks up to _you_.”

And when Cas’ face breaks out into that wide smile, Dean gets that same feeling he gets when he drifts off into his recent daydreams. It makes him kind of giddy and he reaches out to dab some suds onto Cas’ nose.

They both dissolve into laughter but Cas’ eyes narrow, and even though Dean tries to duck out of the way he can’t completely avoid getting his hair full of soap.

“Hey!” he says and tries to reach past Cas for some soap of his own, but the tile floor has gotten wet and when his foot slips out from under him he catches himself against Cas’ chest.

He looks up to apologize, but the words never have a chance to make it past his lips, which are suddenly occupied.

The kiss is brighter and warmer than anything from Dean’s imagination, and he could happily spend the rest of his life right here, gripping the front of Cas’ coat, feeling his heartbeat, nipping at his lower lip, and gently nudging their noses together.

When they break apart to breathe, Dean says, “I love you,” and it’s not too soon, how could it be when the words have been ten years in the making.

Cas’ arms wrap around his waist like he knows how Dean is craving the touch, to be close to him in every possible way.

“I love you, too, Dean,” he says and the resulting kiss is less sweet and more heated and so, so good.

“Oh,” says a voice from the doorway, and Dean doesn’t let Cas break away from him completely, placing two more quick kisses to his lips before turning away.

Jack is smiling at them, happy and amused. He’s holding a book.

“What’s up, kid?” Dean asks.

“It can wait,” Jack shrugs, and holds up the book, something about gardening in the title. “Sam says I should find a hobby, and the one I want seems to require a lot of dirt and sunlight.” He glances around pointedly at the solid walls.

Dean grins. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> been feeling kinda down lately so i thought i'd write some sugary sweet fluff. un-beta'd and hardly proofread but here it is anyway. ta-da!  
> also hey i'm on [tumblr](http://impalalala.tumblr.com/), come say hi


End file.
